The present invention relates to an improvement of a vanity case and, more particularly, to a vanity case comprising a main container which comprises a receptacle and a cover hinged together, and a tray adapted to be detachable connected to the main container.
A vanity case of the type set forth above is known in which the cover is maintained in a closed position with respect to the receptacle by an engagement of latch tongues formed in the front portions of the cover and the receptacle. In general, cosmetic material is contained in the receptacle and a mirror is fixed to an inner surface of the cover, while the tray is intended to receive small articles such as a puff, brush and the like. The main container is slidably mounted in the tray and when using the vanity case for a make-up, it has been necessary to move the main container rearwardly with respect to the tray for taking out the articles, and then to open the cover by forcedly and manually releasing the engagement of the latch tongues. Therefore, two separate operations are required, furthermore the manual release is sometimes inconvenient particularly if the engagement is tight or if only a narrow space is provided for the release operation between the tray and the main container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vanity case of the type set forth above, which permits a one-touch operation when using cosmetic material and/or articles.
Another object of the present invention is a provision of a vanity case in which a cover may be opened with respect to a receptacle without necessity of forceably releasing an engagement therebetween.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vanity case which enables a user to carry a main container thereof separately from a tray, if so desired.